narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Medical Skill: Surgical White Elephant Phantom
The Secret Medical Skill: Surgical White Elephant Phantom (秘伝医療 技能: 手術 有難迷惑 幻像, Hideniryō Ginō: Shujutsu Arigatameiwaku Genzō) is a powerful illusion technique incorporated by medical ninjutsu. It was created by Chūkode 'Overview' Caught deep without an illusion, the opponent is unable to unravel themselves! As hard as they might try they are stuck, held at the user's whim. Genjutsu has a blurred line with Medical Ninjutsu on the other side; it works by controlling the flow of chakra in a target's cerebral nervous system which includes the brain and spinal cord. Chūkode created a jutsu where a medic could create an illusion to sedate a patient who was reacting wildly to poison or a mental illness. It allows users to heal patients effectively without harming them. After the needed signs are formed, the user initiates the technique through sight and or sound. The chakra they use to do this is so finely conjugated that it effects the target on the cellular level (aiming for the nerve cells specifically) as opposed to a regular genjutsu which targets a larger level of function. his makes the jutsu very difficult to diffuse, seeing as most ninja cannot effect chakra on the cellular level and will not even be able to tell that their own chakra has been effected so intricately, should they determine they are in a genjutsu. Due to this, the Sharingan itself (which, arguably, cannot copy medical techniques) would be hard-pressed disabling this technique and even if it did, the most skilled would suffer from immense neuron fatigue. For those who do disable it, the confusion of the cerebral nervous system causes a strain on the person's mental capacity, their awareness lacking consistence and the chakra needed to dispose of the inconsistencies. The White Elephant Phantom technique requires time to set up (2 posts at the least). Once it is set up the medic must be within a range of 5m when small zaps of electricity surface around their body indiscriminately. Through chakra control, the sound application can be increased for longer range. Once caught the patient is instantly sedated and collapses on the ground. Their awareness is controlled entirely by the capture(s) and generally the patient is in a standard operational room at a hospital they are most comfortable with, their closet relatives and friends (if they have any) by their side as the doctor's sedation goes into effect; within this illusion the patient is agreeable and knows what is to happen. The doctor is generally the person who cast the jutsu. This part requires but two seconds until the patient completely relinquishes their consciousness to a deep-sleep like state, difficult to awaken from, even should the genjutsu be released. They would be awake, able to hear and see what is going on but not able to move an inch—a natural phenomena and the closest thing to a coma a healthy person can get. As if they were hypnotized, the medic can command the patient to do whatever they please. 'Trivia' *